Bits of Junk
by Late Night After Hours
Summary: Rockman is injured, but before anyone else could hurt him, JunkMan came to the rescue, in an attempt to save his friend, JunkMan removes bits of himself to fuse with Rockman. This, however, doesn't go over so well. Rated T for upsetting death. Rockman is MegaMan.EXE.


He was…not right, JunkMan knew this. He saw his friend laying there, slowly suffering, all alone. What had happened, JunkMan did not know, all he knew was that his friend was in danger, and this place is a dangerous area to be in. So he grabbed a hold of his blue friend, and he scurried off somewhere far away, somewhere safe. Luckily, the virus encounters were next to none, and JunkMan arrived at his destination.

The blue hero was set down gently on a small bed of soft data bits that were once apart of JunkMan but had fallen off this morning, JunkMan had no idea why he fell apart sometimes, but it didn't matter, for he knew that more data would attach to him eventually.

The blue hero's eyes were closed, bits and pieces of him were missing, and JunkMan had to act, and he had to act fast if he wanted to save him.

A thought occurred to him, why not remove some of his data and attach it to his friend? Yes. JunkMan shall do that, he shall save one of the two of his only friends.

For the next half an hour, JunkMan was hard at work, removing data bits of himself carefully, and placing them in open wounds where his friend needed them. It worked like a charm, JunkMan had saved his friend, and he smiled to himself.

It took another half an hour for Rockman to open his eyes, and when he finally did, JunkMan cheered.

"W-where…Netto…?"

JunkMan frowned, ah yes, Netto, JunkMan's other friend, the human one. "Don't worry, you are safe."

Rockman had blinked several times before attempting to sit up, however, it appeared to be in vain, and JunkMan nearly jumped in shock as he found his friend seemingly in pain suddenly.

"No, don't move."

Rockman suddenly had started to breathe a bit faster, this caused JunkMan to fear the worse. No, he'll get better, he just needs to calm down.

"Rockman, please, it's okay."

Rockman's eyes closed tightly, but then they opened slowly, and a small smile flashed up at the Solo NetNavi. "Thank you…JunkMan."

JunkMan had smiled happily, but he could tell that his friend was still in large amounts of pain, for his eyes would close tightly and his teeth would visibly grit.

It wasn't for another ten minutes then that Rockman spoke up again. "Where are we…?"

JunkMan answered softly, "My home."

Rockman took in a large breath and exhaled softly, "I'm…in so much pain. The Darkloids came back…they attacked me…Netto…separated…no connection."

"Shhh," JunkMan lightly caressed his friend, hoping this would help in some way. "It's okay, just focus on healing."

"Need…to seek help…have to get back home…"

"Rockman, rest."

"Netto…"

JunkMan had watched as Rockman suddenly coughed, blood caught his eye as it landed on the blue one's chest. JunkMan felt panic, but he had to remain calm. He had no idea what he should do, if he leaves his friend, someone else could enter his home and finish the job, but if he stayed…

He ultimately decided to stay, yes, the bits JunkMan fused to Rockman would help. Surely.

It was late, much too late for the two to be up, JunkMan was tired, yes, much too tired. He had decided to fall asleep alongside his friend whom seemed to be sleeping anyway.

The next day though, JunkMan had noticed something upsetting. His friend seemed to have all these purple almost red lines in the areas where JunkMan fused his data bits into. He frowned, and that's when he also noticed his friend's sharp gasps. Rockman's breathing was very not only sharp, but very loud and desperate. The other Navi was indeed awake, and his eyes were wide open.

"Are you okay?" JunkMan has asked.

Rockman's pupils had moved, but his head did not. He took a moment to swallow, before continuing to breathe harshly. He tried to move, his arms moved up to grab at JunkMan, but all he did was claw at the air. JunkMan knew, Rockman did not get better, no, he had gotten worse.

He had to take further action.

"I'm going to get help."

However, just as he finished that sentence, Rockman took a huge gasp, before finally going silent.

The air was thick with tension, and JunkMan grew scared.

"Rockman?"

No answer came from his blue hero friend.

"Rockman?"

Still not a word.

JunkMan stepped back, it all made sense now…the data he infused with his friend…that's what killed him, it must've poisoned him somehow.

To say a mental breakdown was on its way was an understatement, now how is JunkMan's final friend going to react to this news?


End file.
